<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsuna's Quirks by YukimorioftheCherokee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366985">Tsuna's Quirks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee'>YukimorioftheCherokee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna has quite a few quirks, odd abilities and incredible powers before even activating his flames.</p><p>NOTES AND TIDBITS: Tsuna has/is this:</p><p>Tsuna is the Reincarnation of Harry Potter (Master of Death, Man who Conquered, Spirit Magician, Ravenclaw, Boy Who Lived). Harry is the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki (One of his fathers is Madara in this story thanks to Orochimaru’s experiments to create the ultimate ninja [Sarutobi Hiruzen rescued him when he was a baby and since he has the DNA of both Minato and Kushina they adopted him.]) Naruto, in turn, is the Reincarnation of Cloud Strife (Former Shinra 1st Class SOLDIER in this story.) Cloud, in turn, is the reincarnation of Killua Zoldyck (Master Assassin during Childhood, Masterclass Hunter, and user of three different hatsu (Godspeed + variants, Copycat, Archive.)</p><p>Self-Sustenance, Enhanced Creativity and Enhanced Gambling, Creation of All Things user Tsuna</p><p>Card Magic and Card Generation Tsuna</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, TBA - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tsuna's Quirks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Naruto/Boruto: Next Generation/Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them/Final Fantasy VII/Hunter X Hunter/Video Games That Are Mentioned or Referenced/anything else that is even remotely familiar. I’m pretty sure I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He opens his eyes, almost completely relaxed at the ocean of darkness that he is drifting along. Nearby is a shore, one which he is going past, drifting upon this ocean are hundreds of thousands of others who all wash ashore on the island. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where am I going?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asks no one in particular. He sighs, if he is correct he has died, this time by, the biggest irony of all time, a ‘Light Lord’ who claims he is a Dark Lord since he hasn’t aged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments pass by before he washes up on the bank of a smaller island with a huge castle. Harry becomes completely aware of his surroundings and the events that have led him to this odd palace. A few dementors are waiting for him and he stares in confusion, knowing they usually attack humans relentlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up he starts approaching them to test a theory before they part. A hallway, made of dementors, eventually leads him into a council room where a few entities are waiting for him. </span>
  <b>“Enter, Master of mine.”</b>
  <span> Harry sighs, knowing exactly what this means. Harry comes over and sits in the offered chair before glancing at the few beings here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hiya, my dearest champion!”</b>
  <span> a female greets him enthusiastically. She looks like a kid, maybe five or six years of age. Her pigtails are blonde and her eyes are made of orbs full of swirling colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic?” He asks, earning a firm nod and a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another male being, one with ethereal beauty who appears to be a handsome teenager and is gifted with snow white wings, hums to get his attention. There is just one other being then the three of them, and he seems to be dozing off with his soft snores. Just him being here gives Harry a feeling that he is being absorbed by the man’s power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Master of Death, we have decided to reward you. I, personally, am appalled that those weasels have managed to drug you with love potions.”</b>
  <span> Harry’s eyes darken at the winged deity’s words, he has always thought it was odd how he suddenly became obsessed with Ginny all of a sudden. He rubs the bridge of his nose, mentally wishing for help to give everything only to his children and his godchildren, as well as George’s children if they won’t repeat Ginny’s mistakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“That can be done, Master. However, whatever you want to bring with you may be brought into your ‘vacation’ world.”</b>
  <span> His eyes widen at Death’s words before Harry releases a shuddering breath. His determined look has them surprised if his observation is correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to take from my children and godchildren.” His firm answer earns him a broad smile from Death. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“We can make a copy of anything and everything in vaults, estates and other properties. Even those which are not yours.”</b>
  <span> Harry sags in relief before he has an idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the value of the gold in all vaults I can inherit from placed in a bank for me. Included should be all my stolen or sold without my knowledge belongings and the money stolen by the Weasley Family. In addition I want a copy of  every accurate book that details magic, magical items, or how to create them. I’ve also heard rumor of an Instant Seamstress which will be useful.” They nod to him as the items appear next to him and he gets another idea. “In addition 50 copies of each magical used coin along with each collectors coins in the same number would be appreciated.” A backpack appears and makes a clinking noise as it lands softly near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Would you like to have an endless supply of potions in pill form?”</b>
  <span> Death asks him curiously. Harry nods firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the memory of my past four lives, especially if they are at least moderately powerful.” Harry tells them, causing them all, except the sleeping one, to look at Death.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I was planning on granting you access to them anyway. So, in addition, you will have the ability to use all the feats, abilities and powers that these alternate versions of you have the potential for. And you shall have, in this vacation life, unlimited potential in all things originating in that world.”</b>
  <span> Death tells him only to earn a smile of relief. Harry hums as he starts thinking of other things and sighs, knowing that some things may be unavailable to him that his past incarnations may have used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want all the materials, objects, tools and weapons necessary for techniques in the past lives. And if there are any that allow you to carry a ton of stuff on you I want at least five dozen of it that can be used with the power in that world.” Death waves his hand, causing a pack full of scrolls to appear, and that of a leg pouch attached to the pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Some of the things are not being allowed, such as large summons or those that don’t have human level intelligence.”</b>
  <span> Death tells him earning a raised eyebrow from Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess I want whatever else you may think necessary, a planner of objectives needing completion and their due dates, as well as a looping rope that can act as a creation space. The creation space must only be able to create things that are common in any of the worlds. Like paper, pencil, pen, knives, and basic education books that are about certain topics that can detail different abilities I have from any life and their potential uses.” Harry requests from them. Almost instantly, another backpack appears with the requested items before Harry screams in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna wakes suddenly, the feeling of being set free has entered him now that he is starting to actively remember his five past lives. In front of him a scroll the size of a summoning scroll appears and a few tattoos appear on his skin quite suddenly. He sits up and gently picks up the scroll before making a clone. “I need you to start looking for extra jobs for my different clones. Give them various identities and make sure we have the correct paperwork. If need be I can send a few of you into the black market to search for paperwork forgery workers.” Tsuna tells his clone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone watches as he unseals his instant seamstress. He steps inside, thinking of his current school uniform, in the correct colors and durable material. He also briefly thinks of a scarf, in yellow, with the school symbol designed on the tips. He also wonders if he can have a pair of shoes with the symbol before hearing a microwave ding. He turns toward the back of the seamstress and pulls out his uniform, backpack and his new school themed stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything has sparrows on it, including the uniform itself. Sparrows are the school mascot because Hibari Kyoya loves them quite a bit. Tsuna can always tell when people feel certain emotions, mostly because of his new intuition called Vongola Hyper Intuition. And Hibari-sempai will quickly come to the defence of anything cute so Tsuna pauses before creating a charm bracelet with cartoonish sparrows dangling off it. A brief moment later the largest one is enchanted to make the wearer appear cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna steps out before his clone steps inside and activates the machine again. Tsuna turns toward his room, knowing that he needs the deed to a personal place to live at. He makes another group of clones, this time three of them and hands them the larger scroll. “Sort through this and make note of what exactly we have. If anything major pops up, like a deed, then look it up and pack my stuff to go there. Once you arrive I want you to make the place liveable. Understood?” The clones nod to him curtly before a loud crack is heard. The three turn toward the haggard house elf, who nearly collapses from a lack of magical bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I offer Magic, food, and a roof over your head in return for loyalty and service. Do you agree?” Tsuna is surprised when the elf snatches his first clone’s hand, drawing heavily on the magic it has in it before it pops from lack of energy. The elf sighs, not realizing what has happened to the clone due to them all being copies of Tsuna. Before he can ask them to, one of his clones quietly takes the elf away to introduce her to Nana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna strides down the stairs, makes his way toward the door and heads toward school. He barely realizes that he woke up an hour after school started. So he still goes by starbucks and buys his morning muffins, both the size of his hand fisted, and an extra tin of tiny, assorted muffins for Hibari. He knows he will accept them at the least. So when he makes it to the school he shrinks in on himself when he sees that Hibari is patiently waiting near the gate. Tsuna, as cautious as he is, approaches slowly before Kyoya senses him and glances up. For a moment they both freeze, and Tsuna shrinks in on himself before shoving the mini muffins at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get mine perfect yet, I have an issue with perfectionism according to my mom. But I couldn’t just make something and give it away without it being perfect, and I was going to bake something for charity anyway so I packed my muffins for the homeless shelter.” Hibari raises his hand and Tsuna flinches before a gentle pat on his head is what he receives. He actually expected to be smacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Continue to class, Little One.” Tsuna squeaks before darting toward the building, knowing that he is going to be in enough trouble as it is. Upon arriving in the classroom he sees Kyoyo and several others perk up instantly. Soon enough the whole class is staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuna, you’re late.” The teacher says as he tries to remain impassive. Tsuna realizes that he must have overdid the charm on his bracelet. “Sit at the front of the class, Rei, move to his usual seat.” Rei does so before Tsuna pulls out his muffins. Usually he can’t afford them, but half way to school he remembered his money and used his credit card to buy the yummiest one. The triple chocolate chip muffin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a bite and hums happily before hearing several squeals from his classmates. He hastily swallows his bite before putting his treats back in the bag to eat at lunch. He has never gotten used to any stares of longing, adoration or curiosity in any of his lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of his classmates, even the male ones, are now giving him that same look of total adoration. He briefly wonders if he should have enchanted his bracelet charm before their teacher starts teaching them the second lesson of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna sighs happily as a few students finally give him time alone outside. Sure, he is still in their range of sight, but he can easily get by that sensory input. He starts to weave a spell while humming, which he learned later in life. It takes a few moments but once he senses that it is done he makes a clone and it stares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let a few other clones know we need to bake some muffins.” The clone nods to him before it vanishes in body flicker. It takes barely a moment to unweave the illusion and he squeaks when Hibari settles in the grass next to him. Tsuna blushes, knowing he probably detected his clone before he pulls his muffins, and his lunch, out of his backpack. He offers Hibari a muffin, which he easily accepts, before Tsuna starts munching on his bento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Tsuna has a sudden thought. He glances at Hibari, who raises an eyebrow at the blush when Tsuna realizes that he has been staring at him with care. “Yes?” He prompts Tsune to really speak his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m wondering if you can scare away the other students so I can go to the library to study. I’m behind in classes, especially history. Alternatively, if it’s okay with you, can you come with me?” Tsuna asks, knowing that he needs to study before Hibari looks over Tsuna’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hire a tutor.” He tells someone and Tsuna squeaks as he hears someone dial a phone number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got the money to pay for it.” Tsuna says a little sadly, knowing that they actually care about him enough to actually get some things done for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will pay.” Hibari says before Tsuna flush and balks as he sees his mother approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!?” Tsuna squeaks as she has several boxes of different cooled muffins, cupcakes, and cookies stacked in her arms. His new elf also has some, though she looks like a small form of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We decided that it would be nice for you to share with your classmates as well as the homeless. The homeless need nutritional meals, if you don’t remember.” His mother, Sawada Nana, responds to his question with cheer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsu-chan, Hana brings lots of cooking stuff. Hana has bought more cooking in-greed-ants.” The tiny elf tells him cheerfully. Tsuna makes his way over to them and sighs at the huge number of things cooked. He recognizes a lot of it as English pastries and the likes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are called ingredients, Hana.” Nana tells him with a coo. A few students wander closer before Tsuna mentally bemoans his life as he flushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now they are going to think I’m a housewife or something!” He murmurs under his breath before a few of the Disciplinary team appear, carrying more boxes toward Hibari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are for the disciplinary team, guys!” Nana tells them, knowing that their base in the school is not over here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, this is Hibari-sempai. He is in charge of them.” He points out the people behind him and she smiles happily. Tsuna steals one of the muffins and begins to take a bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuna, is he your boyfriend?” Tsuna chokes on his muffin, coughing roughly as Hibari pauses, not having thought about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” Hibari answers for Tsuna causing him to turn even redder as he finally begins breathing properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tsuna croaks at the giggle from Nana. Several girls nearby audibly bemoan their chance of dating him being flushed down the toilet. Even the disciplinary team is staring at them in shock, glancing back and forth between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They just started today.” The deputy of the team says as he stares at them with flushing cheeks. Tsuna barely remembers the rumor that Hibari’s deputy is into him before he feels embarrassed to the highest degree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cute, Tsu-chan! Your father will be so proud!” Nana cheers before a hum of approval comes from Hibari and Tsuna realizes that he has stolen another muffin, exactly the same as Tsuna’s own. Tsuna can’t help feeling embarrassed that he is now dating a guy. Even in all his former lives he has been more interested in guys than girls. Though in those lives he has been forced to continue a long line of whatever he has been born as.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish your muffin.” Hibari orders him before Tsuna starts to eat it. He slowly starts to relax as he thinks about it before he realizes that Hibari likes him like that even without the charm bracelet. Hibari has been known, in the past, to make sure he isn’t bullied and if he had approached sooner than Tsuna might have been threatened. Several gang up-starts hate, dismiss, and loathe Hibari and they might come after Tsuna in retaliation. After a brief moment he finally settles into the grass to meditate while his sensei guides his mother to their classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few minutes to sink deep enough, but he remembers five more clones popping when more elves appeared and latched onto them at the same offer from each clone. Four are female, and two are male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Internally he smiles, this is his new life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>